Love At First Sight?
by TMHB77
Summary: Spyro falls for a dragoness the moment he lays eyes on her, but will she return his fellings? Or give him a taste of failure for the first time in his life?
1. Chapter 1 First Encounter

**I realize that this is a departure from my normal genre's, but it is what it is!  
as for my other stories, im still working on getting the next chapters up, sorry its taking forever, but i just got rid of my writers block!**

CHAPTER 1- FIRST ENCOUNTER

Spyro walked into dragon village from his cave outside it with his best friend Flame to go see Ignitus for the training all young dragons are required to go through.

On arrival at the temple, they were hurried into the main room with the rest of their classmates.

"Hi guys!" Ember whispered as the two of them walked past her toward their cushions on the floor.

Ignitus began his lesson for today and Spyro noticed someone who caught his eye. A female someone named Amber. She was the most beautiful dragoness Spyro had ever laid eyes on. Her scales where as white as the finest freshly fallen snow, and her belly was that of polished gold, as were her horns and her eyes, which shined as though the sun itself was in them.

"Spyro are you paying attention?" Ignitus asked as Spyro whipped his head around, embarrassed.

"Sorry Ignitus." He said

"Nice one bro." Flame whispered

Spyro glared briefly at him then broke it when Flame asked him

"What were you looking at?"

"That girl back there…have you seen her?"

"Who amber? Yes I've seen her, and I know her too."

"You have to introduce me!" Spyro whispered a little louder than intended.

"Since when do you have trouble introducing yourself to girls?" Flame whispered back.

"Since I've never seen one like this before! Now are you gonna do it or not?" he answered sharply but quietly.

"Ok, ok I'll introduce you after school. Now stop talking before you get me into trouble with you."

The rest of the day seemed to drag on extra slow, until Ignitus finally dismissed them.

"Amber wait up!" Flame called after her as he ran down his steps of the temple with Spyro in tow.

"Hey Flame. Who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is my boy Spyro." Flame said

Spyro tried to use his usual charm, but for some reason, he couldn't think of anything to say or do. He froze completely. All he could do was get lost in her beauty. It was safe to say that he had never felt like this about another female before.

"Spyro this is Amber. Spyro? You in there?"

"Hi amber." He managed to say, his voice cracked rather obviously, causing him to blush.

"Well it was nice meeting you Spyro. See you later Flame." She said as she turned to walk home.

Spyro watched her walk away until she was out of sight, only then did he regain his wits.

"What was wrong with you?" Flame asked as they walked home.

"I don't know…I froze up, I couldn't think of anything to say…ugh I bet I blew my chances with her already…" Spyro sighed

"No you didn't. She has a boyfriend already, so if it makes you feel any better, you didn't really have a chance to start with." Flame looked at his friend, but saw that this didn't lighten his mood.

"Hey guys!" Ember said running up behind them.

"Whats wrong Spyro?" she asked innocently.

He didn't answer, so Flame did it for him

"He has a crush on Amber."

"The new girl? You know she has a boyfriend right?"

"I do now." He said as the three of them walked into town.

They went back to their respective houses, and Spyro was alone in his, since he had no parents to speak of. He lay awake, not being able to sleep, because the mental image of Amber kept him up.

'What is wrong with me? I've always been able to talk to girls…why is she so different?' he thought as he tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position.

'I don't know why I'm even worried about her, she has a boyfriend anyway…' the very thought of her with someone else put a weight in his stomach.

'That's it…tomorrow, I'm gonna talk to her…find out all I can…and see if I can pull this off…'

The sun rose the next morning and they all went to the temple just like any other day. It was only afterward that Spyro caught up with her.

"Hey Amber."

"Hi Spyro. Decided to talk today?" she said innocently

"Yeah…sorry about yesterday…anyways, how are you?"

They talked about various things until Spyro decided to take the conversation in a personal direction.

Although everyone had told him she had a boyfriend, he wanted to hear it out of her mouth, just to make sure.

"So…do you have a boyfriend?" Normally, Spyro wouldn't give much thought to such a question, but with this girl, it took him a good ten minutes to summon the courage to do so.

"Yes I do. His name is Deo." Although he should have been discouraged, he was actually encouraged to pursue her.

"Really? That's nice…guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Wait. Take this." She handed him a clear crystal.

"A communication crystal? Why di-"

"Incase there is anything else you want to talk about later." She smiled and left, leaving Spyro a little confused.

"She has a boyfriend, but she gives me her crystal?"

He found Flame and Ember sitting under a tree as he walked up to them.

"What ya got there bro?" Flame asked

"Amber's comm. crystal." He said proudly

"You kidding me? Why did she give you her crystal?"

"She said so she could talk to me whenever she wanted to." He said grinning at the fact that he might actually have a chance with the dragoness of his dreams.

The next few days passed without incident. Spyro and Flame talked to Amber, although Flame seemed to get more laughs than Spyro, which didn't bother him at first, but when he realized that Flame was getting more of her attention, it started to bother him.

"Bye guys!" Amber said as she hugged both of them and left.

The walk home was unusually quiet, until Flame spoke up.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Spyro answered slowly.

"Bull. Whats the matter with you?"

"You wouldn't do anything with Amber would you?" Spyro asked bluntly. The very idea kind of took Flame aback.

"Dude! That is messed up! Of course I wouldn't! What brought that up?"

"I don't know…I guess you were just getting more of her attention than I was and…"

"You were jealous?" Flame completed.

"Kinda…" Spyro said slowly.

"Don't worry Spyro, I'm not gonna try to 'steal' her from you. I'm just a flirty guy. That's all." Flames words reassured spyro as he arrived at his cave.

"See you later Flame."

"See ya Spyro."

Spyro got settled in for the night, when the crystal Amber gave him began to glow.

When he saw this, his heart skipped a beat.

'Uh oh…it's her.'


	2. Chapter 2 The Field Trip

CHAPTER 2 – THE FIELD TRIP

Spyro felt paralyzed as he watched it light up.

'Come on Spyro…pick it up' he thought as he willed his arm to touch the crystal to activate it.

He finally touched it and he heard her voice in his cave. She was crying.

"Amber? Whats wrong?"

"Its Deo…he has been using dark crystals again…he promised me he would stop…but he keeps doing it…" she said between sobs.

Dark crystals are illegal, and they make you feel great at the time, but the side effects are lethal over a period of prolonged exposure. (The equivalent of drugs in the human world)

"Dark crystals? Aren't those illegal?"

"Yes…I can't believe he betrayed my trust again…" the pain in her voice was killing him, he had to think of something to say, and then it hit him. He could use this to get her on his side.

"Amber, if he really cared about you, he would've quit for you. Did you ask him to quit?"

"…yes…"

"And he did it knowing you asked him to stop?"

"Yea…"

"Then it is pretty clear where his priorities are."

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Spyro asked

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know…but thanks for listening Spyro…"

"Anytime sweetheart. Get some sleep."

"Ok…see you tomorrow."

The crystal stopped glowing and he put it next to his bed of leaves.

'Did I just call her sweetheart?' he thought

"Looks like there is some trouble in paradise…" Spyro said smiling as he turned and got a restful nights sleep for once.

The next day he joined Flame at their normal meeting place before the walk to the temple.

"Guess who called me last night." Spyro said proudly.

"Let me guess, Amber?"

"Yup. She was crying, apparently her boyfriend is not all he's cracked up to be. Keep this between us, but he uses dark crystals."

"What? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. But remember, between us. Ok?"

"Got it."

They quickly changed the subject as Ember joined them for their walk to the temple.

They kept it to small talk as they went into the temple for another day of what was essentially forced learning.

After school Spyro found Amber.

"are you ok Amber?"

"Yea I'm fine…sorry about last night."

"Its ok, I didn't have anything else to do. Plus…I like talking to you." Spyro said as he looked into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

She returned his look and they locked eyes. Spyro didn't want to seem crazy, but he found it impossible to look away.

'I guess this is what it means to be lost in some ones eyes.' He thought

She finally looked away and Spyro snapped out of his trancelike state.

"I'm always here if you need me." Spyro said as she hugged him.

"I know…that means more to me than you know…" she whispered.

This hug was longer than the others, and its prolonged-ness caused a certain region to react a certain way, much to Spyro's embarrassment. He broke the hug and sat down quickly, trying not to make the reason for his actions obvious.

"Bye Spyro." She said and went back to her house.

Spyro sat on the ground until he was 'able' to get up.

"What was that unusually long hug for?" a voice said from behind him. It was Ember. They had been friends since childhood and he had always had a sneaking suspicion that she possibly liked him, but he never acted on it because other females always wanted him. Now that he actually thought about it, he hoped that if she had liked him, that it wasn't too strong, because through all his girlfriends, she had to watch while they hung all over him, and he returned the favor.

"She needed someone to talk to last night, so I listened to her. She thanked me."

"So why are you on the ground?" she asked. The look on her face indicated that she knew why, but she wasn't going to point it out.

"No reason." He said standing up.

"Hungry?" Ember asked

"Of course. Let's get some food"

They met up with flame and flew to the meadow and took out three sheep with their flame breath.

"Well that was good…you guys know that the three day trip to dragon shores is tomorrow." Ember said

"Yeah! I almost forgot. Its gonna be awesome." Spyro added

"Hey Spyro, you should room with Amber." Flame said raising his eyebrows and thrusting his hips in the air.

"Very funny Flame." A thought crossed Spyro's mind. He had never had sex before, and you were taught to save that for a mate you truly care about. Sure he had girlfriends, but Amber was different. He could see himself spending his life with her, and he barely knew her. And just a hug from her was enough to 'arouse' him.

They left the meadow and just stayed in town the rest of the day.  
Once Spyro got home, the crystal began to glow.

'Ok…just like last time...' he thought as he activated it.

"Hey Spyro!" she said, obviously in a better mood than the last time they spoke using the crystals.

"Hey Amber. Whats goin on?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you were going on that trip to dragon shores."

"Yea I am. Are you?"

"Uh huh."

They talked about basically nothing for two hours straight until she ended it.

"Wow…she sounds sexy when she's tired…" Spyro yawned to himself as he went to his bed.

He woke up early the next morning and went to the portal to dragon shores like Ignitus

Had instructed them to. He then saw Flame, Ember, and Amber standing around his other classmates.

"Hi Spyro!" Amber said as she hugged him, briefly this time, which was good for him, because there was no where to hide if certain "things" happened.

"Hey Amber, ready for the trip?"

"Sure am!" she said as Flame and ember walked over.

"Yeah I'm so stoked!" Flame said hearing the last bit of the conversation.

"He wouldn't stop talking about it all night." Ember said.

"All night?" Spyro asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"We got hungry so we got something to eat. It just happened to be late at night." Flame said.

"Sure…"

At that moment Ignitus rounded them up and led them through the portal to dragon shores. It was beautiful; the waves were crashing against the snow white sand on the beach. The palm trees that grew along the shoreline swayed gently in the soft sea breeze. The hotel they were staying at was right on the beach.

As they checked in, Ignitus called out the room assignments. Flame and Spyro were roommates as luck would have it and so were Ember and Amber. They went to the beach after checking into the hotel. Spyro and Flame were in the water while the girls sunbathed on the beach.

"So Spyro…when are you gonna make a move on her?" Flame asked

"When the moment is right." Spyro said splashing him.

"You better kiss her before this trip is over, or I will lose respect for you as a male." He said seriously.

"Ok, ok…I know."

Spyro knew she had a boyfriend, but didn't care

'All he has done is hurt her. He had his chance, now its time for her to know what a real dragon is like.' He reasoned.

"So how are things with you Amber? We really don't talk enough."

"I know! Everything is good…well…Deo is…well…things aren't so great between us right now…"

"Really? Whats up?"

They talked about her problems until Spyro and Flame laid down beside them, Spyro beside Amber and Flame beside Ember.

Spyro was pretty close to Amber, as was his intention, but her next move took him by surprise. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and then he decided to take it a step further. He was the most courageous dragon in all the realms but he had to muster all of it to pull this off. He lifted her head up, and put his arm around her and replaced her head on his shoulder. His heart raced and she nuzzled closer to him with her eyes closed, apparently trying to sleep. Sleep of course, was the last thing on his mind. They lay there peacefully until the sunset and reluctantly went into the hotel.

They met at Ember and Ambers door and Spyro bid her goodnight as he released from her anticipated hug.

"Wow." Flame said as they went into their room for the night.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"So you pretty much have her locked up don't cha?" he responded

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ok…are you telling me you didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"The way Amber acted around you! She clung to you like a vine! You seriously didn't notice it?"

"I thought she was like that with everyone…"

"Have you ever seen her act that way with me?"

"No…ok you made your point. I'm going to bed."

**Looks like spyro might get what he is looking for! or will he? **


	3. Chapter 3 Devistation

CHAPTER 3- DEVISTATION

They awoke the next day and went down to the beach once more. Spyro, Flame, Ember and Amber all walked down the shoreline until they came upon a high sea cliff.

"I bet the view of the beach is great from up there." Amber said grabbing Spyro's arm and interlocking it with hers.

"Only one way to know for sure." Spyro said looking into her eyes and smiling.

The two of them flew up to the top of the cliff and sat beside each other as the sun began to set.

She leaned her head on Spyro's shoulder and she put his arm around her waist and they watched the sun set until it disappeared in a green flash.

Soon it was almost completely black outside.

"Amber, I'd love to stay out here with you, but I think we should go inside…"  
she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  
He leaned in until their cheeks were touching.  
They both knew what the next step was…the question was…would it happen?

They held their position for about five seconds until Amber broke the hold.

"Yeah, I think we should." She said softly.  
They both flew down from the cliff and walked in the moonlight back to the hotel, Spyro feeling slightly disappointed, but more determined than ever.

They entered the hotel lobby to find Flame and Ember asleep in each others arms.

He walked up to ambers room and he stopped at the doorway.

"What are you doing? You can come in." Amber said smiling

He entered and she closed the door behind him. When he heard the door close he swallowed nervously. She seemed unusually calm, as if she knew what she was doing, as apposed to Spyro, who had no idea.

She lay on the bed and rubbed the space beside her, asking without words for him to join her.

They lay on the bed and Amber put herself in Spyro's small, but muscular arms as she closed her eyes. Spyro definitely offered something her boyfriend Deo didn't…security, and trust.

They both fell asleep and were awakened by Flame and Ember

"Ok lovebirds, time to get back to our room." Flame teased

Spyro and Flame left and slept soundly, even though it was late, because they leave for home tomorrow.

The sun arose the next day, and everyone gathered there things and stepped through the portal back into Avalar. As soon as Spyro got home, he had a question that wouldn't leave his brain…should he tell amber how he felt? Sure, she had a boyfriend, but Spyro was the best fighter in all the realms, plus, the way she was acting around him…all of that had to mean something. He decided he would lay it all on the line, and tell her everything.

He activated the crystal and waited for her to pick up on her end, his heart in his throat.

"Hey Spyro! Whats going on?" she asked.

There was silence on Spyro's end.

'Ok Spyro, this is it. Just say it. I like you. Three simple words…why is this so hard?!' he thought.

"Spyro? Are you there?"

"Uh…yea…listen amber…there's something I need to tell you…"

"Ok. What is it?"

"Remember…on our trip, how close we were…well…I think I want to be…more than friends…" Spyro finally choked out his words.

There was silence on Ambers end this time, and it worried Spyro.

"…oh god…Spyro…I…you are the most amazing friend I have…and if we dated, and then broke up…and I couldn't talk to you the way I can now…I don't know what I would do…and not only that, but as it stands right now, I have a boyfriend. Sure, I've let him hurt me more than I probably should, but I love him, and I love you too, not in the same way…"

Spyro was speechless. He had nothing prepared for rejection, mainly because it had never happened before.

There was more silence, and then Spyro finally said something

"Ok…I guess I'll talk to you later…"

"Spyro, it wasn't my intention to hurt you…but I know I have…I'm so sorry Spyro…"

"Bye Amber." He said as he hurled the crystal at his wall, cracking it.

Spyro couldn't believe it. This is what failure felt like. He hated it. It was like his heart had been ripped out, then stomped on by a hundred dragon parade. He lay down on his bed for the night, destroyed…he was crazy about her…and she only liked him as a friend…what else could go wrong today?

Flame walked into spyro's cave.  
"Spyro! Me and Ember are going out now! How cool is that?" he said excited

'Great, now my back up girl is taken too…' he thought

"That's great Flame." He said apathetically.

"Whats wrong with you bro?"

"I told Amber I had feelings for her, and she told me she didn't like me that way."

"What? Then why was she all over you during the field trip? "

"No idea."

Spyro rolled over on his bed of leaves and faced the wall

"I'm going to bed. You know your way out right?"

"Yea…see ya later Spyro."

"Bye Flame."


	4. Chapter 4 The Fallout

CHAPTER 4- THE FALLOUT

Spyro awoke the next day to the shining sun in his cave. He opened his eyes and rolled over on his side facing his cave entrance and the bright sunlight outside. For a few blissful seconds, when he was still barely awake, he thought that all the things that had happened between Amber and himself, had only been a nightmare…a cruel…terrible nightmare. The realization that she didn't think of him that way, was so depressing, he didn't even want to get out of bed.

'Thank the gods school is over…' he thought

He laid around in bed until about noon before dragging himself to one of his favorite spots, a high waterfall, with a small cave behind it. He took a few steps back, and then ran through the waterfall and into the shallow cave, the cold water jarring him from his still half asleep state.

He laid on his back with his head just far enough back that he could look up the falls without getting wet.

He sighed and began contemplating his feelings.

"How…I was sure she liked me…all the signs were there…ugh I can't get her out of my head!" he rolled over and was startled by none other, than his friend Ember.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked

"Long enough. I heard what happened between you and Amber…I'm sorry Spyro…she had me fooled, I thought the next time I saw you, you'd tell me how she was your new girlfriend."

Spyro just turned onto his stomach and rested his head on his front paws.

"How did you find out about my secret cave?" he asked staring blankly out past the waterfall.

"I've seen you come here before. But that isn't important. What is important is that I get you out of this depression!" she said enthusiastically.

"I don't mean for this to sound arrogant Ember, but I have never known defeat…"

"From anyone else it would. But I know you…you'll bounce back…the hardest part about caring for someone…" she stopped…as if she had choked on the next few words…

Spyro glanced over at her, and saw what he could've swore was a tear.

"Is letting them go…" she finished

"I gotta go Spyro…" she said as she hastily left.

Spyro laid there for about an hour more before leaving for his cave.

Once he arrived, he found a note on the floor of his cave.

_SPYRO, MEET ME IN THE FIELD OUTSIDE THE DRAGON TEMPLE AT SUNSET._

_-AMBER_

After reading the letter, he flicked it into his cave.

"What could she want now? I've already been humiliated, what more damage could she possibly do?" he thought out loud.

It was still daylight outside, so Spyro decided to kill time with Flame.

He walked through the woods until he came to Flames house.

He met Flame at the door, and they began to walk through town.

"That's rough Spyro… maybe she just isn't right for you."

"Maybe not, but here's the kicker…she wants to meet me in the field behind the temple at sunset."

"Really? You should just tell her to have fun with her drug head boyfriend, and leave you out of it."

"I'm gonna go there, and see what she has to say…"

The sunset came rapidly as Spyro waited in the field where she told him to meet her.

He waited and waited…and as he was about to leave, he saw her glide off of a distant hill.

She landed next to Spyro and there was an awkward silence until she said something

"Sit down Spyro."

He sat down and she followed suit.

"Well…why? Why did you lead me on like you did?" Spyro asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Spyro…I have a lot of guy friends that I always tell to leave those girls that just keep leading them on but…when I look back on our trip to dragon shores…I realized that I was just like the girls I tell my friends to avoid…"

"But why do that to me?" he asked

"Spyro…there is something between us…I don't know what it is, but its there…as of lately…you've been in my dreams in the place of Deo…and I don't know if I'm trying to tell myself something subconsciously or what…If we hadn't gone into the hotel when we did, things would have happened that neither of us could take back…sure, Deo has messed up more than I should have let him…but no one is perfect..."

"Ok…I guess…"

"Look at it this way Spyro…if we are meant to be together, then it will happen…"

She kissed him on the cheek then flew toward her home.

As he watched her beautiful body glide gracefully out of sight, the realization that she is something he cant have, hit him once more…and it was killing him inside.

He met Flame outside the temple as he walked back to his cave.

"So…how did it go?" he asked

"She tried to make herself feel better about what she did by trying to rationalize her actions…and basically trying to let me down as easily as possible."

Flame was quiet for a while, and then spoke up.

"Spyro…I think you should just brush her off. Forget about her. You're Spyro! The hero of the dragon realms! You could get any girl you want and you know it." He said trying to cheer him up.

"I wish it was that easy Flame…but I can't get her out of my head…she is all I can think about all day."

They arrived at Spyro's cave.

"get some sleep buddy…and trust me when I say, it will get better…you'll think about her less and less, then one day, you'll go a whole day without thinking about her…it just takes time."

"Thanks Flame…see ya later."

Flame left and Spyro lay on his bed.

'Time…that seems to be the only thing that is on my side…' he thought drifting off too sleep on a bright, moonlit night.

**Sorry its a little short, but i wanted to get it out there! anyways, spyro is still having tble dealing with this! but there may be hope for him yet! in ch5!**


	5. Chapter 5 Conflicting Feelings

Chapter 5- Conflicting Feelings

Spyro looked around…all he saw was white, white everywhere…no walls, floors, ceilings, just a bright white space. A few feet from him, was Amber. She stood silent with her head down.

"Amber? Are you ok?" he reached his arm out and touched her shoulder.

She raised her head up and looked at Spyro with her tear filled eyes.

"Amber…why are you-"he was cut off by her as she began to speak

"I want to break free…but…I'm afraid Spyro…"

"Don't be afraid Amber! I love you!"

"I'm sorry Spyro…"

Then a dragon that Spyro had never seen before appeared behind her, with his hands on her shoulders.

He appeared to be a bit older than Spyro by four years, his red and gold scales shined in the unknown light. He turned Amber to face him; looked Spyro dead in the eye, then kissed Amber.

"NO!" Spyro yelled as he unleashed a white flame that seemed to engulf everything, including him.

He bolted up in his bed of leaves, drenched in sweat, and shaking with fury.

He was gasping for breath as he stepped outside his cave and into the moonlight.

"Who was that guy?"

The thought of someone else besides him with Amber made him almost sick to his stomach.

He went back into his cave and slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember awoke the next morning and went out of her room and into the bright sunlight. She then saw Amber at the waterfall where they would all hang out after school.

"YOU!" Ember shouted as she ran toward her.

"How could you do that to Spyro?!"

"Calm down Ember. Do what to Spyro?"

"Lead him on the way you did! Don't play dumb with me!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"What?! How can you not mean to flirt with someone?!"

"I…He was there for me when I needed him…I know I took it too far…and I already apologized for that."

"So let me get this straight…you just used him for emotional support?"

Amber said nothing, merely staring at the ground.

"I thought I knew you Amber. I guess I was wrong." She turned and left to see if Spyro was still as sad as he was the day before.

She found Spyro doing something she had never seen him do.

He was doing pushups, practicing his fighting techniques, and breathing fire at straw targets.

"Hi Ember! What brings you to my battlefield?" he asked smiling

"Nothing much…you seem to be in a better mood." She said returning his grin.

"Yeah, combat clears my head."

"Are the elders sending you on another mission?"

"Nope…just working out for fun."

"Ok…have you seen Flame anywhere?" she asked

"No, I don't know where your boyfriend is."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he said you were going out with him. You are aren't you?"

"NO! We're just talking! Boy he is in trouble, wait till I see him!"

"Don't be too hard on him!" Spyro called after her as she left.

'Hope I didn't get him in too much trouble.' He thought laughing to himself.

After an hour or two of training, he decided to take a break and go find some food, as he hadn't eaten since he got up.

Gliding down to his favorite spot in the pasture, he killed a sheep and began to eat. Then, who should come over the crest of the next hill…none other than Amber…and another dragon, the one from his dream!

Spyro's pulse quickened as they approached.

He stood up to greet amber as she threw her arms around him.

"Hi Spyro!"

"Hey Amber, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. Spyro, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Deo."

He looked exactly like he remembered in his dream.

Deo extended his hand for a handshake, and Spyro met it, and a squeeze match ensued, as did a dead eyed stare from both of them.

"Deo, can you go find a sheep for me?"

"Sure babe." He kissed her on the lips and glanced at Spyro,

Who was fighting the urge to attack with everything he had.

After Deo was out of earshot, Amber spoke

"Sorry about that Spyro, you know I wouldn't do that in front of you on purpose…"

"Yea I know…are you going to tell him about what happened over our field trip?"

"Yes…he knows something is wrong…I just don't know what I'm going to say…"

"Why do you stay with him? After all he's put you through…why?"

"I…ummm…" she looked at the ground

"I know you Amber…you don't put up with liars…and I know you've broken up with guys over just that. Whats different about him?"

"Well…I know you may not want to hear this…but…well…he was the first guy I…you know…"

She was right. He did know. And the thought of someone who isn't worth her time at all, having sex with her, made him sick, and furious.

"So…is that why?"

"I don't know…it has something to do with it…"

Just then, Deo came back over the hill with a sheep.

"I need to go, I'll talk to you later Amber."

Spyro took off with an anger that he had never felt before…he had to find something to take out his anger on…but what?

Then he spotted a gnorc village from the air.

"Perfect." He said as he swooped down and released the column of white fire that he had held back in the meadow. It consumed everything…every gnorc hut was burned to the ground. Spyro landed in the middle of the village, and began killing the confused gnorcs left and right. Females…males…hatchlings…it didn't matter. He was a slave to his uncontrollable rage, which had blinded him to his actions. Soon, where there had been the terrified yells and shouts of a burning village, there was silence, and smoke. Spyro began to catch his breath, only to realize what had just happened. He looked at the blood on his claws, and couldn't believe his eyes

"What…what have I done? They did nothing to deserve the hell I threw at them!"

He continued looking at his claws until he finally collapsed from exhaustion, as the remains of the village smoldered around him.

He woke up back at his cave, with amber by his side.

"Amber? What are you doing here?"

"Relax Spyro. I saw the smoke from the village on my way home and went to investigate, when I saw you knocked out on the ground. What happened?"

Spyro hadn't the slightest idea. All he remembered was flying away from the meadow as fast as he could, the waking up here.

"I don't know…I can't remember."

"That's ok. Just rest…you still look pretty tired."

Amber lay down beside him and they both slept until morning the next day.

Spyro rolled over on his bed and saw Amber asleep next to him. He was startled at first, but then remembered why she was here.

'She looks like an angel when she's asleep…' he thought as he looked at her peaceful expression with his eyes half open.

She began to move, and then yawned, looking at Spyro.

"Sleep well?" she asked

"Yeah, I had good company." He said smiling slightly.

"So what did you end up telling Deo?" he asked

"The truth…I told him what we did and why I did it…"

"How did he take it?"

"Well…he wasn't happy…but every time I mention you or talk to you, he makes some smartass remark…"

"Let him come and find me! If it's a fight he wants, I'll give him one!" Spyro said, getting excited about the idea of beating the face in of the person that has hurt Amber the most.

"He can't fight Spyro…but he has some pretty big friends that have a bad habit of jumping in if he is losing…"

"Pfft, so he hides behind his friends? What a coward."

Spyro noticed that badmouthing her boyfriend was getting to Amber so he stopped.

"Enough about that…lets get some food, I am starving." Spyro said getting up.

They flew to the pasture they had been to yesterday and saw Flame and Ember down in the meadow eating sheep.

"Hey, there is Ember and Flame! Let's get down there!"

"Uh wait Spyro…I don't think they like me very much after what I did…"

"Nonsense! If you are still friends with me, you are still friends with them, now come on!" Spyro grabbed her hand and sped towards them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Spyro!" Ember said

"Amber." She said in a much lower tone.

Flame however hugged amber and spun her around a few times before talking

"Amber I haven't seen you in forever! How ya been?"

While Flame and Amber were talking, Spyro sat down next to Ember.

"Please play nice Ember." He whispered to her

"What?! After all she has do-"Spyro covered her mouth with his hand.

"She feels bad enough already, don't make it worse ok?"

Ember glared at Spyro, then nodded. He took his hand away and asked

"So how much trouble was Flame in?"

"At first, a lot. But then he told me how he really felt, and well…now we really are dating…I still don't know how he pulled it off." She said laughing.

They all sat down and started eating, when a shadow appeared behind them.

It was Deo, and he looked…unhappy, to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6 Ass Kicking Time

CH6 

"Amber, can I talk to you for a second?" Deo said

"Uh…sure." She said and he grabbed her arm a little too hard for Spyro's comfort.

Spyro began to stand up but Ember held him down.

"Now Spyro, remember to play nice." Ember whispered with a revenge-is-sweet grin

Spyro kept his mouth shut but barred his fangs anyway.

"Persistent little bastard isn't he?" Flame said once they were out of earshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber pulled her arm out of Deo's grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked

"You've been spending a lot of time with him is all…"

"Are you that insecure?!"

"I've been cheated on before…I don't want it to happen again."

"Who do you think I am?"

"I think you are an amazing dragoness…please don't prove me wrong."

"As much as I'm sure you would hate to admit it, you know Spyro has more respect for me than to try and pull something like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, Amber walked back over to the group as Deo flew away.

"Sorry about that guys…" she said as she sat down beside Spyro.

"It's ok. Let's go find something to take your mind off this." He said standing up.

"Ok…nice seeing you guys." Amber said, not looking back to see if they acknowledged her words.

They had a night on the town as it were…then flew back to Spyro's cave at a little after sunset.

"That was fun huh?" Spyro said walking into his cave

"Coming inside?"

She thought about it…

'Deo probably…wait a minute, Deo doesn't own me!' she thought

"Sure."

She took a seat on Spyro's bed and he lay down playfully beside her.  
"So what did Deo say?"

"Just that he is insecure."

"What? Does he not like us hanging out or something?"

"He has hinted that he doesn't…but I'm not going to stop, so he needs to grow up and get over it."

"Hehe, that's my girl. Your fighting attitude is what I love the most." He said grinning at her.

"I'm more of a fighter than you know." She said returning his smile.

"Oh are you?" spyro said raising his upper body up off the bed still grinning

"You'd be surprised…" she said standing up off the bed and squared off with Spyro.

"If you think you can take me, bring it." He said chuckling

Quite unexpectedly, she jumped and glided the short distance to him and landed on top of him.

They were just as close as they were that day at dragon shores.

Spyro knew the next step…and this time, he wasn't going to let this moment slip away.

He kissed her and she seemed to be just as into it as he was.

'Oh yeah! I knew she couldn't resist forever!' Spyro thought as he lost himself in the moment. The passion of their kiss seemed to last forever, although it had only been about 15 seconds.  
Amber broke the kiss and her eyes were as wide as Spyro had ever seen them.

"Are you ok?" he asked

She got off him and was still in shock.

"I…SPYRO YOU CANT TELL ANYONE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! UNDERSTAND? She said.

"Okay, okay, your secret is safe with me." He said looking concerned

"I've got to get home, but I'm serious Spyro, not a word!"

"Yeah I got it!"  
Amber flew off back to her house, and left Spyro there, to bask in his victory.

"Now all I have to do is wait for them to break up, then she is mine." He said with a devilish grin.  
He slept well that night, and woke up early the next day to find food.

On his way to the meadow, he met Flame in the air.

"Hey buddy! What are you so happy about?" he asked, noticing Spyro's more cheery than normal demeanor.

"Uh…nothing! Just a good nights sleep…"

'With a side of sugar! Hehe.' He thought smiling.

They flew to their secret sheep spot that no one knew about but them. Not even Ember, knew about the extra delicious sheep that populated this area.  
After eating, Flame said his parents were making him clean the cave today, so he left early. Although it was just Spyro alone in the meadow, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched…by more than one dragon. He spread his massive teenage wings and flew off; trying to get away from whatever was watching him.  
He noticed Amber sitting under a large oak tree and flew down to meet her. She seemed…distant for some reason.

"Hey Amber! Nice day for a fly eh?" he said

She turned so only her left side faced him.

"Hey Spyro…yeah, it's nice out…"

"Whats wrong with you? Why are you standing like that?"  
"Its nothing…don't worry about it…"

Before Spyro could say more, she took off, as fast as she could, as she hoped, Spyro didn't follow.

"What was that about?" Ember said landing behind Spyro.

"I have no idea. She was acting pretty weird. Probably because we k-"he stopped himself just in time.

"You did what?" Ember asked with the same, I-already-know-what-you-were-going-to-say,-but-tell-me-anyway expression she always had.

"Nothing! Probably because we had…c…coffee! Yes! We had coffee the night before! Man is that stuff powerful, whoo! It messes her up. Oh look it's almost noon, the elders wanted to see me! Bye!" spyro said as he quickly flew off in the direction of the temple.

Soon, he flew back to Ambers cave. Greeted her parents and went up to her room, but she wasn't there.

"She left about an hour ago Spyro, she said she was going to some waterfall." Amber father said a rather intimidating silver dragon with blue under scales.  
"Ok, I'll see if I can find her." Spyro said as he left.  
He knew exactly which waterfall they meant.

Upon landing, he didn't see her anywhere, so he got a running start, and jumped through the waterfall and into his 'secret' cave where he found Amber, asleep.

"Ugh…does everyone know about my cave?"

She woke up hearing Spyro's voice.

"Spyro! What are you doing here?"

"This _was_ my secret cave, I come here when I want to think or just be alone, but apparently it's no longer a secret."

She kept her right side hidden just like in the meadow.

"What's wrong with you Amber?"

"I told you, its nothing…" she went to leave, but Spyro blocked the exit.

"You aren't leaving until you tell me why you won't turn to the left."

She turned left and showed Spyro her side.

"See? Nothing."

Spyro moved, and then blocked her again.

"Wait a second…lift up your arm."

She hesitated, but slowly raised it, revealing a huge bruise covering almost half of her side.

"Amber! What happened to you?" Spyro said as his eyes widened

"It was…nothing…I…tripped while I was carrying some boxes for my parents…"

"I know when you're lying, and that was a lie. What really hap…"

It hit him, the answer was obvious.  
"It was Deo, wasn't it?"

She didn't answer, just looked away from Spyro's eyes and into his chest.

"Wasn't it?!" he yelled, his fury building with every passing second.

She nodded her head and that was the trigger that set him off.

"I will kill him!" he yelled as he flew out of the waterfall before Amber could stop him.

"Spyro no!" she called after him, but it was too late…he was on the war path.


	7. Chapter 7 A Deal With The Devil

CHAPTER 7- A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

Spyro was so angry he could barely see straight. Flying was tough, as all he could think about was the things he wanted to do to Ambers no good, waste of time, not to mention abusive boyfriend.

'Where is he? He better pray I don't find him!' he thought  
"Deo!!! Show yourself you coward!" Spyro yelled over the terrain.  
He went back to his secret sheep spot where he had a feeling of being watched. Once over the meadow, he saw him. His rage renewed upon seeing him, he barely noticed that he was with 5 of the largest dragons he had ever seen.

"Deo! You scum!" he shouted as he landed hard next to him

"What the hell do you want?" Deo said folding his arms, knowing full well that his friends would jump in at a moments notice.  
"I know what you did to Amber! How dare you hit a female you cowardly bastard!"

"What are you talking about? Amber tripped carrying boxes for her parents…"

"That's a lie! You did that to her when you were high on dark crystals! And now I will make you pay!"

Spyro took up a fighting stance and barred his fangs, while smoke billowed from his nostrils.

"Ok. You want to go kid? Let's do it!" He took up a similar stance, and Deo's friends formed the 'arena'.

"Ohhh I have been waiting a long time for this moment." Spyro said through his teeth.

"You think you can come into my relationship and try to steal my girl? Not happening. Just because you are supposed to be some kind of hero doesn't mean you are invincible."

"Many have tried, but none have even scratched me. You think you have what it takes? Then come and get some."

Spyro raised his front claw and motioned his fingers to 'bring it'.

Deo growled as he lunged forward spreading his wings to gain speed and his claws aimed for Spyro's neck.  
He sidestepped Deo's flying claw and grabbed his wrist, then flung him to the ground with a resounding thud, followed by the tip of Spyro's tail.  
Deo dodged it just in time, and rolled upright, throwing a punch at Spyro's face.  
Since his tail was still stuck in the ground, he could only move slightly.  
His punch didn't hit squarely, but it did make contact.  
His off center hit made Spyro stumble, but not fall.

"Ugh…if I wanted a kiss I would have called your mother!"

This remark made Deo even angrier.  
"You will pay for that!"

Spyro charged up his earth shot, and blasted Deo in the face as the green energy rings radiated from Spyro's gaping jaws.  
This stunned him and he stumbled back a few steps, in a daze.

Spyro charged him and flipped him into the air with his horns.  
As Deo hung in the air, he jumped to meet him, and in his mouth, was the largest fireball he had ever created.  
As soon as he was level with him, he shot it with the same rage that had felt, somehow familiar, and landed a direct hit, which threw him down hard into the dirt.  
Deo shook it off and realized fighting Spyro was useless…he was just too powerful.

"Take him out!" he yelled as his five friends jumped Spyro at once.

They piled on him as they tried to scratch and claw at their target.  
Deo couldn't see any of Spyro in the pile up of dragons, he smiled in what he thought was certain victory.

Just as he was certain he had won, yellow light beams shown through the pile, and lightning bolts rained from the sky as one giant stream of electricity shot straight up from the center where Spyro was. His fury attack was highly effective to say the least.  
A shockwave threw Deo's allies off and he was in shock as Spyro stood before him, tired, gasping for breath, and bleeding from various cuts and scratches.

"Even all of your friends couldn't stop me…and now…I finish…this fight!"  
Spyro charged up another lightning shot as Deo cowered before him on the ground, too injured to get up.  
Spyro looked down in disgust and said

"You aren't even worth the energy it would take to finish you off."

Spyro spread his wings and flew toward his cave, to recuperate from this fight.

"He fought better than I thought he would." Spyro admitted landing at his cave.  
Stepping inside, he saw Amber, which improved his mood immediately. Well, that and the fact that he just beat the crap out of his competition only moments before.  
"What are you doing here babe?"  
"After you flew off, I tried to find you, and I knew you'd come back here…so I waited."

Spyro sat down next to her on his bed.  
"so…what happened?" Amber asked  
"you can't tell by looking at me?" he tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"Well don't worry. He isn't going to hurt you anymore."

"Oh Spyro please tell me you didn't kill-"

Spyro put a claw over her mouth.  
"No, I didn't kill him…as much of an idiot as he is, I had some restraint."

There was a long pause as she looked away, then threw her arms around him, and buried her head in his strong chest.  
"Spyro…I couldn't believe he did that to me…I thought he loved me…"

She began to cry…worse than Spyro had ever seen.

He lay back with her on his bed and wrapped his tired arms around her.

"shhhh…amber its ok…that's over now…I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, I promise."  
"You are the only one who…has ever…been there…for me…" she said in between sobs.  
"Its alright…you are with me now…I'm not going to let anything hurt you…I love you Amber…"  
she looked up and into his eyes.  
"I love you too Spyro."  
He kissed her on the forehead between her spikes and they slept until the sunlight of the next day.  
Spyro woke to find Amber standing up at the cave entrance, about to take off.

"Where you off to so early?" he yawned

"I need to talk to someone…"

"Who? Ooohhhh… tell him I said hi." Spyro smiled  
she left and he stayed in his cave, still tired.

A few minutes later, he heard someone land outside. He looked at the entrance of his cave, and only saw a dragons outline because of the glare.

"So Spyro, I hear you kicked some ass yesterday!"

It was Flame.

"Hehe, I guess you could say that…but if you wanted to get technical, I kicked six asses yesterday." He said arrogantly

"I wonder how he is dealing with defeat…"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deo walked…well, limped is a better word…into the woods where he passed out from his injuries.

He had a peculiar dream…he was standing on what appeared to be a platform made of floating rocks, in what was apparently space. There were planets, and strange, jelly fish looking monsters that were enormous, but seemed to swim easily in the air.  
In the center of the floating rocks, was some kind of metal portal, with a purple beam of energy shooting out of the north and south ends and endlessly into the space.

"Deo…I know what you want." A deep booming voice seemed to radiate from the convexity portal.  
"what? Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I know more than you can comprehend. You want revenge against spyro do you not?"

Just hearing his name put Deo in a bad mood.

"More than anything." He replied

"I can give you the tools you need to reap your revenge on him. All I need from you is your sworn allegiance. Do we have an accord?"

Deo thought about it, but this decision didn't require much thought.  
"Yes. I pledge my allegiance to you…umm…what is your name?"

"I am known as the dark master. And now you will be known as general Deo!"

A purple bolt of energy hit him in the chest and raised him off the ground.  
He could feel the power coursing through him, growing stronger by the second.

"Yes! This is it! Now, I will have my revenge!" 

**Ok...so deo has made a deal with the devil, as it were...this can only spell trouble for not only spyro, but for all of avalar.**

also, I've added a link to the theme song for this story on my profile page. give it a listen, if you feel so bold... X) 


	8. Chapter 8 The Release

CHAPTER 8 – THE RELEASE

"Spyro…I can't find Deo…"

"Pfft and I care because?"

She did not look amused, as he had hoped.  
"Ok…what do you want me to do about it?"  
"I don't know…I just…hope he's ok…"  
"what?! After what he did to you? Who cares?"

"its not that I care about him…its just, I have a feeling that something bad happened to him…and as much of an ass as he is, I hate to see anyone get hurt…"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deo woke from his dream in the woods where he passed out.  
"My wounds…they've been healed…it must have been that Dark Master guy…"  
he noticed what appeared to be a tattoo on his right arm. It was a black 'X' with a vertical line through it.  
"When did that get there?" he said looking it over.  
Deo felt more energized than he ever remembered feeling.  
He looked at himself in a puddle, and was amazed at what he saw.  
He was bigger, his wings were twice the size he remembered them, his muscle mass had increased three fold, and there were red horizontal stripes on his back. The thing he noticed the most however, was the change in his eye color. His normally orange eyes were now a dark red.  
He walked back into dragon village and out toward the dragon temple. Deo walked through the maze of hallways as if he knew where he was going. He was being guided by the Dark Master, who was controlling him subconsciously. Before he knew it, he was outside Ignitus' chamber. The huge double doors opened and Deo hid before Ignitus saw him.  
He watched Ignitus walk down the hallway and turn the corner.  
Deo stuck his foot between the door before it closed, and snuck in.  
Ignitus' chamber was filled with gold statues of the previous elders, and there were various oddities from his travels and the things he had collected through his life.  
"Uh oh, if Ignitus comes back and finds me in here, I'm dead!" Deo said softly.  
Then he noticed his tattoo glow red, and he heard the deep familiar voice of the Dark Master.  
'What am I looking for exactly?'  
'You are looking for a red crystal the shape of the mark on your arm.'  
'Right…any idea's as to where it might be?'  
'…how about the golden shrine?'  
Deo noticed it in the center of the room.

'oh…right.'  
'ugh…dark crystals have messed you up haven't they?'

'What?'

'Um, nothing. Just get the crystal and get out before you get caught, and then go back into the woods where you were earlier, and I will guide you from there.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and Amber were walking along one of Spyro's favorite trails along the woods in Avalar.  
They walked in silence until Spyro caught amber looking over at him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in closer as they kept walking.  
"so…you like the way I look do ya?" Spyro smiled  
"yeah…you are…fun, to look at…" she returned his smile

"Hmm… I love you Amber."  
"I love you too Spyro…" she put her head on his chest as they walked, then Spyro felt a tear.  
"Amber are you crying? Whats wrong?" Spyro lifted her chin and looked into her tearing eyes.  
"It's just…if I didn't go out with a jerk like Deo, then I wouldn't appreciate someone who really was worth my time…someone…like you…"  
spyro smiled and kissed her. This was full on passion, not like back in his cave, where neither was sure what the other wanted, they were both crazy about each other. As their tongues wrestled with each others, Spyro noticed that they had arrived at their destination.  
He broke the kiss and said  
"we're here!"  
"Where?"

"Here!"

"ugh…and where _is_ here?" Amber asked  
"this, is the one place in all of Avalar where you are above the clouds, but still on the ground."  
He led her by the hand to the end of the trail, which happened to be a high cliff.  
Since it was an overcast day, the clouds blanketed the village below, and only the top of the dragon temple was visible above the clouds.  
"Spyro…it's beautiful…" Amber gasped  
"I know…I thought you would like it…I thought of you when I found it…"  
she looked back into his eyes and whispered.  
"How do you always know the most romantic thing to say, at the right time?"

"Just a gift, I guess…" they kissed again, just as passionately as before.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Deo was standing in the woods were he remembered falling asleep.  
"Well? Now what…" just then, a flash of black energy opened a portal in front of him.  
"Oh."

He stepped into the portal and was transported immediately back to the place from his dream.  
"You have the crystal, correct?" the same booming voice said from within the sealed portal.  
"Yes I do…but I want to know, how am I supposed to take revenge against Spyro, when he is always surrounded by his friends?"  
"You destroy them all, of course…" the Dark Master said as if it were no big deal.  
"What? I don't want to destroy all of them; I just want vengeance against Spyro."  
"You pledged your allegiance to me, and you will do as ordered. I can make you more powerful than you could ever imagine. I will make you the ruler of all Avalar, and all dragons, will bow before your might. Now place the crystal in the indentation, and say what is written around it!" the Dark Masters voice echoed infinitely in the void of this place.  
Deo thought…is this really what he wanted?  
Spyro had taken his potential mate from him…so yes, in his mind, this was perfect.  
He placed the crystal at the base of the portal trapping him in convexity.  
Deo read the inscription aloud.

"With the power of the ages, I release you. May the winds of war, turn the gears of madness, once again!"  
The purple energy began to fluctuate, then, the entire metal portal exploded and darkness without a form, an all enveloping cloud of evil, appeared before him. It yellow eyes were the only distinguishable characteristic of the cloud of all things evil.  
"You have done well to release me, but I am not at my full strength yet. Around the necks of the four elders, are the elements of their power, fire, ice, earth, and lighting. Bring these to me, and I will give you strength beyond your wildest dreams."  
Deo's mark glowed bright red as his eyes did the same. He was now the Dark Master's general, just as Cynder had been.  
"Yes, my master."

**The dark master is free? not good. but he is still weak. can spyro stop him before he is restored to his full might? tune in next chap!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 The Trap

CHAPTER 9- THE TRAP

Spyro felt something…something in his head told him that evil was coming.

he broke the kiss, causing Amber to ask

"whats wrong?"

"nothing…I just felt something…"

"oh…did you…" Amber smiled and pushed Spyro on the ground.

"Ow! Not so rough babe."

"Psh. Some hero you are."

She said as she lay down on top of him, and they began to make out once again.  
Soon, they heard large wings overhead, and Ignitus landed in front of them.

"Ignitus…I'm a little busy right now…" Spyro said as Amber rolled off of him.

"Spyro this is urgent! The crystal that has the power to free the dark master has been stolen from my chamber!"

"What? When did that happen?" Spyro said standing up.

"Today, I have no idea who could have done it…all that matters is that we find that crystal before it falls into the wrong hands."

Spyro turned to Amber and said

"I'm sorry Amber, but I've got to find this crystal. I'll back soon, I promise."

"Ok Spyro. I love you."

"I love you too." Spyro kissed her and took off in the direction Ignitus had gone.  
Amber had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach…like this was the last time she would see Spyro or something.

'No…he will come back tomorrow, and everything will be fine.' She reassured herself as she sat on the ledge and admired the beauty of the spot her love showed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and Ignitus landed at the temple, where the other elders were waiting, all with their elements around their necks.

"does anyone know where this thing is?" Spyro asked the elders.

"We do have one eyewitness as to who took it, and where he went." At that moment, a huge dragon with red and gold scales stepped out from behind Terrador…he seemed…familiar to Spyro, but he couldn't place where he had seen him.

"I know where he went. Follow me."

The guide flew off and the elders followed, as did Spyro.  
They flew to the woods where a portal was open to convexity. They landed next to it.

"He went in here. I saw him with a red crystal of some kind." The guide said.

"We must enter, and pray we aren't too late." Ignitus said stepping through the portal, as did the other elders and Spyro.  
They appeared on the same floating rock platform as Deo had been on, except that the portal seal had been broken, and it was clear, that the dark master was free.

"By the gods…we're too late…" Terrador said in disbelief.

"That's right. You are all too late. My master has been revived and now that you're all here, you will restore him to his full strength!"

the elders and Spyro turned to see who was talking. It was the guide; he had led them into a trap. Then Spyro realized why the dragon seemed so familiar

"Deo, you fool! You've let the dark master out of his prison! Do you realize what you've done?!" Spyro yelled

"Yes I do. He has promised me unlimited power, just as he had given Cynder when she was his general. But most importantly, he has given me the power to defeat you, Spyro!"

"You will need more than what you have to defeat the power of all the elders!" Cyril shouted

"You think I need to fight you old dragons? No, you, I must save for my master." Deo blew ice on the four elders and froze them in place, incased in solid ice.

"I hope you put up more of a fight then they did Spyro."

"Don't worry; I beat your ass last time. I'll have no problems doing it again!" he lunged at him, with his claws at the ready. Deo held out his arm and stopped Spyro an inch or two  
away from his palm, leaving him suspended in mid air. "Magic is so much fun." Deo smirked and threw Spyro hard against the stone floor repeatedly.

"Had enough yet?" Deo asked arrogantly

"Not even close!" Spyro shot lightning at him and hit right in the chest, and knocked him back a few steps, but didn't do nearly the damage he expected.

"Oh…that tickled." Deo shot a beam of dark energy at Spyro, which threw him across the platform, almost to the edge.

Deo flew over to Spyro and said

"This is the end for you Spyro. You stole my mate, and now my master will steal your soul. Any last words?" Deo asked as he grabbed him by the neck and lifted him a few feet off the ground.

"Yes…did the dark master ever tell you what happened to his last general?!" Spyro electrified his body and Deo dropped him and stepped back, holding his hand.  
He slowly got up off the ground and stood up.

"Now…this ends!" Spyro said as he released many purple energy dragons that surrounded Deo, and rammed into him multiple times before they all went into him, then burst out.  
That was the last bit of strength Spyro had. He walked over to Deo, and raised his tail spike to deliver the final blow.

"Deo! Do not fail me like Cynder did!" a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere said.

"Don't worry master…I've still got one trick up my sleeve!"

Deo lifted his arm and said "CHRONOS!"  
Spyro saw a light behind him and he was sucked into it. He was traveling faster than he had ever been before. He spent what felt like an eternity in that tunnel, until he was thrown onto something cold and hard.  
He opened his eyes, which was all he could do because he was so weak.  
He saw nothing but darkness…he collapsed and drifted into a heavy sleep.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, the next ones will be longer! what did deo do to spyro? find out next chap!**


	10. Chapter 10 Old friends, and Enemies

CH10

Spyro head felt like it weighed a ton as he stirred from his sleep. (More like coma)

this was the worst headache he had ever felt before, even after he defeated Cynder, it wasn't this bad.

He tried to stand on his weary legs, but to no avail. He was still in total darkness, and had no idea where he was, or what had happened to him. All he knew was that Deo had sent him somewhere, but he didn't know where.

After a few more hours of rest, he was able to stand.

He shuffled around in the darkness until he felt the wall of wherever he was, and then tripped hard over something.

"Ow! Son of a…" he grabbed the stick he tripped over and was about to hurl it into the darkness when he realized what it was.

"A stick! Thank the gods!" Spyro blew fire on it and now had light.

Examining the cave walls, he saw claw marks, and a sign of a struggle.

Something was familiar about this place…it was his cave!

It had been stripped of all of his possessions and apparently, a huge boulder had been rolled over the entrance.

He walked over to the boulder and knocked on it with his fist. It was pretty solid.

His knock echoed through the cave, when he heard a raspy voice call out.

"Who's there?"

Spyro turned around with his torch and walked to where the voice had come from.

It came from where his bad was, or used to be.

He shined the light over it and saw, an aged, and battered female dragon, lying on a pile of leaves. She looked to be about 40.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" she asked weakly. She had scars on much of her body and she was clearly hanging on to life by a thread.

Before Spyro could answer her first question, she began talking again, she had been in this cave alone a little too long.  
"you seem familiar…yes…I once knew a brave dragon who looked like you…I loved him with all my heart…one day we were out at a special place he had shown me…Ignitus said he needed help…Oh Ignitus! Why did you have to die? ...so he went with him…he promised me he'd return…but he didn't…that was the last time I saw him…"  
Spyro looked into her weathered eyes with a tear in his.

"Amber…its me-"

"Amber…no one has called me that in years…"

"It's me…Spyro…" he said more tears falling now.

"No…you can't be Spyro…Spyro died that day at the cliffs…"

"No! Amber it's me! I am Spyro! Please believe me!" he said louder to her as his voice echoed through the cave…  
she kept rambling on in her story, apparently unaware that Spyro was even talking.

"when Spyro was gone, no one was left to protect us against the dark master…then his general Deo came to take me back…I told him I wouldn't go…after killing some of his ground troops…he sealed me in my love's cave…I'm coming Spyro…" she said with her final breaths.

"NO! Amber I'm right here! Don't die Amber, I love you! Please…don't die…"

he felt her hand go limp in his own, and a wave of anger and grief swept over him.

After all they had been through together…convincing her to leave Deo…the perfection that was their relationship…all turned to nothing.

"Amber…mark my words…I will avenge you…" he kissed her on the cheek and covered her body with leaves.  
He had a renewed sense of strength as he used his earth shot to blast the boulder to pieces, and free himself.

He stepped outside to a world that had been raped of its beauty, and cursed with the darkness of 1000 nights.

The happy place that had once been dragon village was now a heap of burned debris. The dragon temple stood in ruin and the entire area was deserted.

The skies were a swirling black as purple lightning descended from the clouds.

"What happened here?"

Then the obvious hit him.

"Deo couldn't defeat me…so he sent me…into the future…"

Spyro hit the nail right on the head. Deo had sent him about 32 years into the future, where the dark master's evil will, is law.

He wandered through the remains of the village, unaware that his every move was being watched.

He climbed the destroyed steps to the dragon temple, and walked into the first room, his old classroom…where he and Amber first met.

He then heard the familiar cry of the apes that he had fought a million times before.

"Alright you filthy apes! You want a piece of this? Come get some!" Spyro commanded.

Unfortunately for him Spyro was still weak from his fight with Deo.

He fought most of them off, but there were way more than he had ever seen, so he decided to run. He ran as fast as he could until he came to a dead end in a cave that he

remembered was Flames.

He could here them coming…this was it, his fight to the death…to be killed in the future…this cant be his destiny.

A rock from inside Flames cave lifted up and Spyro felt something grab his foot and pulled him into the hole.

He felt a hand over his mouth

"shhhh! Don't make a sound." His captor said softly

they heard the footsteps of the soldiers above them come, and then go.

"who are you?" Spyro asked

"my name is Jerrica. And a thank you, is usually customary when you save some ones life." She was a pretty orange dragon who looked to be about Spyro's age.

"Sorry, thank you Jerrica."

"you look kind of familiar…are you from around here?"

"Well…kind of…"

"we'll worry about that later…are you hungry?"

"Yeah…very much" as his stomach growled as if on que.

"Hehe, ok lets go." Jerrica said as she took off town a small tunnel with Spyro in tow.

They arrived at some sort of living area that was completely underground and lit by torches.

In the middle of the room lay two older dragons that he recognized as Flame and Ember.

"Flame! Ember! Are you guys ok?" Spyro said, happy to see that not everyone he knew was dead.

"Jerrica who is this? You know you can't just bring stray dragons into our hideout like this." Flame said

"Flame it's me! Spyro!" Flames eyes widened when he said Spyro.

"How dare you speak that name! No one knows Spyro! Not like I did…"

"Flame will you listen to me! I-AM-SPYRO!"

"well…you do kind of look like him…but you can't be…he died years ago…"Ember said raising her head from her nap.

"C'mon Spyro lets get you something to eat." Jerrica said motioning him to follow.

"ugh…I need to get back to my own time…" 

**Deo threw spyro into the future! a dirty trick indeed...thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. reviews keep me going, so keep them coming! thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11 Tears Dont Fall

CHAPTER 11- TEARS DON'T FALL

Spyro ate all he could before returning to where Jerrica was sitting next to a still sleeping, and quite old Ember and Flame.

"so Jerrica…are you their daughter?" Spyro asked quietly so not to wake them.

"Yes…they call me their miracle child. I was born while they were fleeing Deo's forces…"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ember! The dark master has been released from his prison!" Flame said out of breath as he ran into the cave._

_"What? I thought Spyro and the elders went to stop him!" she said panicked as she grabbed her egg and her young hatchling they had named Sirus._

_Flames expression saddened, and Ember thought the unthinkable._

_"Is…Spyro…ok?" she asked knowing full well the answer._

_"No…he was killed by Deo, and so were all the dragon elders." A single tear ran down Flames face._

_"There's no time for grieving Ember! We have to leave now! The dark master's army is on its way here right now!"_

_Flame and Ember dashed out of the cave and into the pouring rain with their children. The apes weren't far from them, as their cries could be heard over the thunder._

_Ember had Sirus and Flame had what would be jerrica in their arms…but the rain was coming down in sheets, making their scales slick…_

_Ember and Flame spread their wings and were preparing to fly. With one beat of their wings, they were off, but Sirus slipped from Embers grasp, and fell to the waiting apes below._

_"MOMMY!" he cried as he plummeted toward the dark army._

_"SIRUS!" she cried as Flame turned and watched in horror as his only son fell into a group of Deo's forces._

_One of the apes raised a jagged knife above the rest, and stabbed downward, then raised it again, blood dripping from it this time…and did it again._

_"NO!!! SIRUS!!" Ember screamed over the loud claps of thunder._

_She looked behind the group and saw a massive dragon in black armor and with glowing red eyes. This was Deo's twisted new form._

_"I'll kill you!" she said as she attempted to fly towards him._

_Ten dreadwings appeared over the horizon and headed right for them._

_"Ember we have to leave now!" Flame said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the filthy creatures that were responsible for the death of her firstborn._

_They clawed and flamed their way through the flying beasts until they had killed every last one pursuing them._

_They finally came out of the storm and into another cave, where they caught their breath, and came to terms with what had just happened._

_"Flame…they killed Sirus…those bastards…" tears flowed from Embers sapphire eyes as she buried her head in Flames chest, and he wrapped his arms her, trying to comfort her, but there was little he could do, as he was just as upset, but not showing it._

_They sat together and cried for hours until something caught Flames attention, the sound of…hatching.  
"Ember look! Our egg is hatching!" he said, his mood lightening slightly._

_"It's a girl…what should we call her?" Flame asked_

_"I've always liked Jerrica."_

_"Then Jerrica it is." Flame said smiling at his still tearful mate._

_"She is our miracle child…" Ember said picking her up and looking into her eyes as she nuzzled against her mother._

_"That she is…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So…all the other dragons in the realm are slaves?"

"Yes…every last one but us."  
Spyro was in shock…the dark master had finally succeeded. He ruled the dragon realms, and all creatures bowed before him.

"You said your name was Spyro right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mom and dad talk about a guy they used to know named Spyro. I guess he was some kind of hero or something. The dark master's law said that anyone who even utters the name Spyro, or any other name of the elders will have their eyes put out, and their tongues, cut from their mouths."

"I AM Spyro! Why does no one believe me?"

"Well if you are who you say you are, then where were you all this time?" Jerrica asked

"Deo sent me into the future as I was about to kill him…and with me and the elders gone, the dark master probably took over unopposed."

"Wow…I guess you really are Spyro…c'mon, we need to go convince mom and dad of that."

They went into the same chamber were Flame was now awake.

Spyro walked right up to Flame and got really close to him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Flame, I am Spyro!"

"Liar! Spyro is dead!"

"Back in school, you introduced me to Amber because I was too scared to do it myself, and you were there for me when she was deciding between me and Deo. How could you forget that?"

A look of recollection fell over flame as he finally realized that his best friend, whom he thought was dead…lived.  
"Spyro…it is you…I missed you buddy." He said, an inkling of the old Flame Spyro remembered in his voice.

Ember entered the room and noticed the scene.

"Whats going on?"

"Ember…its Spyro…it's really him." Flame still said in slight disbelief.

She recognized him immediately, and threw her arms around him, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Spyro…we thought you were dead…how are you here?" she asked

"Deo threw me into the future, I actually just got here a few hours ago."  
"I'm glad you're here Spyro…but I'm afraid not even you can defeat the dark master and his servant Deo now…they are immensely powerful." Flame said somberly

"We'll see about that. There's always a way to win." Spyro said as Jerrica dragged him away to show him his room.

"This is where you'll be staying tonight…and keep this our secret…but if you want to know how to get to Deo and his master…I can take you there." Jerrica said with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind." Spyro said as he lay down for the night.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"My lord, Spyro has arrived from the past." An ape commander said to the towering dragon in front of him.

"I am aware of this. I will see to it personally that he is captured and brought here."

"Yes sir!" the ape bowed and left.

"Mark my words Spyro…our battle will not go unfinished, this time." Deo said with a malicious grin.

**Looks like spyro will be going after deo the old fashioned way. will it work? find out next chap!**


	12. Chapter 12 Nothing To Lose

CHAPTER 12- NOTHING TO LOSE

Jerrica woke Spyro the next morning with a slight nuzzle.

"C'mon, we need go before mom and dad wake up!" She said excitedly

"Go where? What are you talking about?" Spyro asked sitting up in bed, his eyelids half open.

"You want to get to fight Deo don't you?"

at that moment, their underground home shook and some dust fell from the roof.

"What was that?" Spyro asked, now fully awake.

They heard the cries of the familiar ape soldiers echo through the tunnels. They had been discovered.

"Oh no! How did they find us?!" Jerrica said dashing down the tunnel to her parents room.

"Mom! Dad! The dark masters army is-"she gasped as she entered her parents room…the apes had beat her to them. Ember and Flame were both lying on the ground, with multiple stab wounds…dead.

"NO!!" Spyro yelled as the same rage he felt so familiar with overtook him once again.

Jerrica was hysterical as she slashed and bit her way through the dark master's forces. They both fought valiantly for two hours straight, killing many apes. Out of nowhere, the apes stopped attacking, and left the tunnels, as if they had been given some signal.

"Come back and fight you cowards! I'll kill every last one of you!" Spyro yelled at the top of his lungs. He noticed Jerrica passed out in the corner from all the fighting.

'Deo took everything from me…and from her…he will pay…I swear it!" Spyro heard more footsteps coming from the tunnels. He saw Jerrica starting to stand up, but still weary, she had her mothers fighting spirit.

A low note played from a distant horn echoed through the cave system, causing Jerrica tremble in fear.

"Jerrica whats wrong?" Spyro asked getting ready to fight again.

"They're coming…oh, by the gods they're coming…"

"Who is coming?"

"The immortals…they are an elite group of the most fierce warriors of all the realms, that has served the dark master's evil will for hundreds of years…their eyes are black as night, and their teeth have been filed to razor sharp edges…they know no mercy…and legend says, they cannot be killed."

She said, paralyzed with fear.

Spyro heard footsteps in unison coming down the tunnel, and saw the shadows approaching them.

The lead soldier held up his hand and the others stopped behind him.

They wore all black, and were about the same height as the apes.

They had silver masks covering their faces, the masks in the shape of an open mouthed frown.

The lead immortal pulled out the two swords on his back, and pointed them at spyro and the unconscious (again) Jerrica. They didn't make a sound...that was part of their tactics.

Immortals…Spyro made sure to put their name, to the test.

He charged stabbed him with his tail spike, sending him to the ground, dead.

"Ha…immortals my ass."

Spyro said as he continued to slash and bite his way through the crowd of enemies.

But something stuck him as odd…they weren't fighting back; they were just letting themselves get killed.

Spyro stopped attacking in shock, and looked at the masks of the immortals.

The first immortal, the one Spyro thought he killed, got back up, as if nothing was wrong.

As Spyro stared in shock, one behind him hit him on the back of the head, knocking him to the floor.

He rolled onto his back and he had eight swords pointed at his neck.

Another immortal raised his sword above his head, and was ready to deliver the final cut.

The leader held up his hand, stopping him. He shook his masked head and the soldier's sword was put back into its sheath.

The leader threw blue powder in Spyro's face, causing him to feel dizzy and black out.

He woke up to being dragged down a dimly lit hallway, in some kind of castle.

He looked at who was dragging him, it was two ape guards. He could kill them easily and escape, but he then realized there was a muzzle over his mouth, and his arms were chained together.

"Look, it's awake." The first guard said.

"We can't have that can we? Use the blue powder."

"I don't have any."

"No worries then…" the guard pulled out his dagger, and thrust it into Spyro's thigh, causing him to cry out in pain before passing out as planned.

He woke up inside a dirty cell, in a dimly lit dungeon, next to Jerrica.

"Uh…what happened…Jerrica? Where are we?"

"We are going to be executed in a few hours…by general Deo himself…but I don't care…I have nothing left to live for…"

"Don't talk like that! There is always a way to defeat your enemies…Ignitus taught me that."

"Ignitus is dead…so is anyone who could save us…"

the dragon guard entered the dungeon, and dragged the two from their cells, and brought them to a huge room, with a throne in the center, and a high ceiling.

"My lord, the dragon you wanted is here."

Spyro looked at Deo…he was enormous…bigger than he had ever remembered, he didn't look anything like he did back in his time, the dark master's power had twisted him, into a new terrible form.

"Who is this other dragon?" Deo asked

"She was captured with him."

"I have no use for her…" he lifted a katana off a weapon rack telepathically, and threw it straight at her, hitting her right in the chest.

"JERRICA!" Spyro ran to her side, and held her head up.

"Spyro…don't cry for me…I'll be with my parents now…now, I can leave this hell…" as Spyro watched the spark of life leave her eyes, just like it had ambers, he felt a renewed sense of rage.

"Ahahahaha! I have taken everything from you Spyro. All you care about has been killed. And now, you will join them. Do you know what Deo means in Latin? It means god. Which is the kind of power you will be facing."

Spyro merely glared at Deo, not saying a word, his uncontrollable anger taking over his decisions.

Spyro soon had a white glow around him, something Deo had never seen before.

For a half second…in the blink of an eye, an emotion shot across Deo's face that hadn't in many years…

Fear?

Yes…it was fear, and though it was only for a fraction of a second, Spyro saw it, and knew it was time for him to release the dragon within him.

Deo threw balls of dark energy at Spyro, but they just bounced off him and into the walls of his chamber.

Spyro was getting closer now, Deo took a step back.

"Stop." Spyro said, and he was frozen in his place

"Now Deo…you will witness my true power…" Spyro held his hands in front of him, and a small white ball formed between them. It gathered particles from the air around it, and grew in size until it was about 10 feet across.

Deo was still frozen in place, as Spyro looked at him and grinned, his aura now brighter than ever.

"Now, I will finish what I should have done thirty two years ago."

He launched the energy ball at Deo, which hit him squarely, throwing him through his throne, and crashing into the wall, cracking it.

Spyro lifted Deo off the wall with his mind, and lifted another katana off the rack.

"This is for all those you've hurt." Spyro did the same thing to Deo, which he did to Jerrica.

As Deo lay dying on the ground, the evil that the dark master infused him with, left in a cloud of black smoke, revealing a recognizable, Deo.

"Spyro…I'm…sorry…for…everything…" he died after he said his final repentance.

"Deo was weak! Just like Cynder! But he had outlived his usefulness. Thank you for doing that Spyro, if you hadn't, I would've had to do it myself." Said the same booming voice Spyro remembered from Deo's last fight.

The dark master's shapeless cloud descended on Deo's limp body, entering him.

His body moved with renewed life, his eyes glowed bright red, and he grew to a massive size and turned all Deo's scales black as the darkest night.

"Now, Spyro you will die, and with you gone, the realm will be mine for the rest of eternity."

Spyro was still in his white aura form, and was ready to do battle with whatever the dark master could conjure up.

"You only fought my generals; you have never faced me directly. Now, you will know true power."

"You won't win. I will avenge my friends!"

"I have harnessed the power of all the elders, and I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. Young one, you will not live to see the light of day. But before you get the honor of doing battle with your supreme ruler; let's see if you are truly worthy."

The dark master snapped his fingers once, and three large doors opened, and he heard a low, familiar note that put ice in his veins. "Immortals…" Spyro muttered.

He was right, they poured in the three doors, moving silently, the only sound Spyro heard was hundreds of swords being drawn.

The dark master flew up on a high perch to watch the fight unfold.

"Here, is where you die, young dragon!"

**spyro and the dark master. who will prevail? it might not be who you think. mwahahahaha! man, twisting the plot is fun! get ready for the next chapter! 13- An Impossible Choice.**


	13. Chapter 13 Here's To The Past

CHAPTER 13- HERE'S TO THE PAST

Spyro, still with his aura surrounding him, attacked the immortals.

they were living up to their name…Spyro did all he could to try and kill them, but nothing seemed to work, fire, earth shot, lighting, ice…nothing was working.

'Hmm…I didn't want to use this attack so soon! But lets give it a shot'

he used the purple dragon fury he had used to beat Cynder.

He released the attack and watched as the immortals were thrown around by the purple energy replicas of himself.

"I think its working!" Spyro said with cautious optimism.

Once the attack was finished, the immortals lay all over the chamber.

Just as Spyro assumed he had beaten them, they all got back up as if nothing had happened.

"No…that's impossible…"

"mwahahaha Spyro it's going to take more than that to defeat my elite warriors!" the dark master roared from atop the room in his stolen body.

Spyro had to think quickly…how can you defeat something that can't die?

One of them swung its sword at Spyro, narrowly missing him.

He did the only thing that came to mind, he punched the attacker hard in the mask, knocking it off. What was underneath its mask was the most terrible, grotesque thing Spyro ever had the misfortune to see. The sight of its face was enough to stun him momentarily, as another immortal came from behind and slashed Spyro across the back, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell to his knees.

he thought hard…'there has to be a way to beat them!'

He remembered what Jerrica said when she heard them coming.

'Eyes as black as night…their masks must protect them from the sunlight! That's it! Well…here goes…'

he shot a ball of light in the eye hole of one of the soldiers.

Soon, light shot out of the mask and they disappeared into a pile of clothes and armor.

"Ha! I got you now!"

Spyro fired a flurry of them, each hitting its own target. In no time at all, every single immortal was nothing more than a pile of cloth and armor.

"Very good Spyro! You have done well to beat the immortals, but now, you must fight the most awesome power in the universe. And you will not succeed."

"Talk is cheap!" Spyro yelled as the dark master flew down to fight him.

"You will die now Spyro!"

The dark master threw black energy at him; he dodged every one with only inches to spare.

The dark master used his psychic powers to hurl Spyro against the wall, breaking one of his wings.

He only had enough energy for one more attack…things didn't look good.

Spyro released his purple dragon fury attack once more.

His energy attacked the dark master just like it had Cynder and the immortals.

After it was over, Spyro was completely out of power…he could use no more of his breaths.

"Ahahahaha Spyro! I told you I cannot be defeated! I am power incarnate!"

He shot a beam of dark energy from his mouth and Spyro again dodged it, but that was all he could do.

The blast was so powerful that it knocked a hole clean through the wall of the chamber to the outside world.

Spyro made a run for it, escaping to the grey, shattered world that was his home.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, to where, he didn't know, or care, just as long as it was away from here.

He found himself running up the steps to the ruined dragon temple, with more immortals in hot pursuit.

He ran past the destroyed rooms and into what used to be Ignitus' chamber.

Once inside, he closed the heavy wooden door, and barred it with the debris inside.

"C'mon Ignitus…tell me you left me something to beat him with!"

Spyro looked and looked until he saw a light shining from a crack in the floor.

the door was about to give in…he needed to act fast, so he dove head first into the crack with his last bit of strength just as the door broke and the immortals poured in with swords drawn.

He felt calm…and healed…he was in that familiar white place, where he had his dream about Deo and Amber.

"What is this place? Where am I?" he asked as his voice echoed infinitely in the white void.

"Where you are is not important, what you must do is the key."

Spyro turned around and saw a massive white dragon with white horns and wings, but ice blue eyes.

"Who are you? He asked wearily.

"My name is Shaydo. I am the spiritual embodiment of every elder the realm of avalar has ever had. When a dragon elder leaves this world for the next, they become apart of me."

"So Voltier, Ignitus, Cyril, and Terrador are all inside you?"

"In a way, yes."

"Well what am I doing here? And what happened to the immortals I was being chased by? And what of the dark ma-"

"shhhh Spyro, you need not worry about such things. The dark master is far too powerful to defeat in this time, you must go back in time to stop this from happening."

"But how?"

"I can send you back, so you must find out how to keep the dark master from regaining power."

"You mean you can't just tell me how?"

"Unfortunately I am not imparted with that knowledge. But your time is short, you must ready yourself Spyro."

"I'm ready."

"Where in the past do you want to go?"

"Take me to the day I fought Deo for the first time!"

In a flash of light, Spyro was sucked into the same thing Deo had created.

He felt faster than ever before, and then he hit something hard and blacked out.

Upon waking up, he realized that he was back in his cave, only to realize that it was just how he'd remembered it. The sun shone through, and the leaves were bright on the trees, everything was right with the world.

There was a familiar taste in his mouth…something he couldn't place at first, but then it hit him.

This was the morning after Ambers kiss, and sure enough, the day he would fight Deo.

He tried to retrace his steps of that day, not doing a single thing out of place. Then the showdown was finally here. He fought Deo exactly as he remembered down to the move, and now, Deo was cowering exactly as he had remembered.

He was shaking with fear, battered and bruised; he wouldn't take much effort to finish off.

Spyro hesitated…and remembered how the spark in his loves eyes slowly faded with each passing breath…how the dark masters forces had killed his two best friends, and their children, and the elders. He would be damned if he was going to let that twisted vision of the future come true.

"Now you will die!" Spyro yelled as he charged a massive lightning shot.

"Why?! What did I ever do to you?" he asked wearily.

'What did he do to me?' he thought, and then his rage returned.

"You hurt Amber, you set free the dark master, and you are responsible for the deaths of countless thousands including my friends and their children!"

Deo looked very confused and frightened.

"What? Amber and I may have gotten into a fight, but I haven't done any of those other things!"

'Wait…he's right…is it right to kill someone for something they haven't yet done?' he thought to himself.

Then a black fury clouded his mind and an unfamiliar voice told him,

'yes.'

In a flash of yellow light, Deo was no more.

**We aren't done here yet! About two chapters left in this story! Srry it took so long, but i'm movin into my dorm.  
**


	14. Chapter 14 An Impossible Choice

CHAPTER 14- AN IMPOSSIBLE CHOICE

Spyro was blinded by a bright familiar light, and he was back in the presence of Shaydo.

"Why am I back here? I killed Deo, everything is fixed right?" Spyro asked

"Unfortunately not Spyro, by killing Deo the dark master used the hate you had for him to control you, and in this scenario, you freed the dark master and you helped him enslave the dragon realms."

"What? Then how the hell am I supposed to stop him?"

"There is only one way to stop this from happening. She is the key."

Shaydo showed him an image of Amber, asleep in the grass.

"What do you mean? How is amber the key?"

"Spyro, this will be one of the most difficult things you will ever have to do."

"What are you talking about?" Spyro said getting aggravated at Shaydo's cryptic tongue.

"You must make a choice Spyro. Between the one you love, and the population of the dragon realms."

"What?! Why do I have to give up Amber in order to save the realms?"

"Because all of this came about when you and Amber started your relationship. You drove Deo to the dark master, and if you killed Deo at any time, the dark master would merely use your act of killing as a way to control you. Believe me when I tell you this is the only way."

Spyro couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His love, or his friends…an impossible choice.

"I'm sending you back Spyro, make the right choice."

in a familiar fashion, he was sent back into his cave, and onto his bed.

As soon as he got there, the crystal Amber gave him began to glow.

He activated it, and heard her crying as he did the first time.

"Amber? Whats wrong?"

"Its Deo…he has been using dark crystals again…he promised me he would stop…but he keeps doing it…"

It was exactly as he remembered this conversation.

This was the fork in the road…he could either comfort Amber, and leave the dark master to kill everyone, or tell Amber to deal with her own problems, and save everyone.

he loved her…all the work he had done to get her, all the memories they have yet to make…the way she made Spyro feel with one touch…he would have to sacrifice it all.

They would never get married, never have children, and all he could be to her is a friend…this was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced…and he wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"Amber…" tears flowed from Spyro's eyes as he made the hardest decision of his life.

"He loves you…just…give him…another…chance…he cares about you…stay with him…"

These words hurt him worse than any battle scar…the girl he loved more than anything in the world…was going to be with a drug using abusive scum bag…and there was nothing he could do about it.

Powerless…he hated this feeling, and it was overwhelming.

"Thank you Spyro…I'll give him another chance…bye."

and like that, it was over…he felt like just staying in his cave until he died…

he cried silently until morning, until a figure appeared at his cave entrance, it was Ember.

"Oh…Ember…you shouldn't see me like this…"

"I know what you did Spyro. Ignitus told me. You gave Amber up to save all of us. We are eternally grateful…and besides…it's not like she was the only girl in the realms…" she

said as her tail wrapped around his, and it was then that Spyro knew…that she was right.

THE END  
Well? What did ya think? Tell me! sorry the end was short, but there u have it.


End file.
